Jack L Antern: prelude
by Kigen No KitsuneOokami
Summary: The Pumpkin King dies and meets a being who offers a way for him to find his true purpose. Read and review. All is revealed inside...
1. Chapter 1

Jack Leonard Antern: Quest of the Pumpkin King

**Kegin: Hey avid fans and followers *applause* Thank you, anyway, I have decided to create a brand new story *applause* ok seriously, stop interrupting me, let me finish. *clears throat* my new story is where the main character is not Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze *crowd gasps* what did I say about interrupting me? Interrupt me again and I won't even type my story. *looks around to see if anyone will interrupt* alright now. My main character is my own Original Character, or Oc for short. The hero of this story is known as Jack Leonard Antern. *a hand raises in the audience* Yes his name is a play on Jack-o'-lantern; see Jack L. Antern? Clever, maybe, Creative, I believe so. Jack is the most popular guy in town due to his natural talents when it comes to Halloween. He can make it possible to scare anyone when he wants to, earning him the title of the "Pumpkin King". However he feels emptiness in his life because he feels like everyone only likes him for his talents. He laments his loneness to the moon as he wonders the streets. He is then killed in a car accident due to a drunk driver. But…the Pumpkin King doesn't stay dead. A divine being feels for the lonely young man, and offers him a deal. He becomes the beings champion, and he will be granted the power to traverse throughout the many realms of creation and find meaning in his life. Let's see where this goes shall we *looks around seeing audience itching to cheer* Alright you can let it out now. *massive applause* you love me! YOU REALLY LOVE ME! *receives Emmy * …. Anyway, this is a massive harem per usual. This will also be a massive crossover. Don't like it, deal with it. And yes, Jack is basically almost entirely Jack Skellington, and he will sing a couple of his songs. Before any of you bitches about it, let me say this…DEAL WITH IT! No Flamers allowed! Do not pass Go. Do not collect 200 dollars. Simple as that. Now. I've decided to play nice and allow you guys to select where our hero will begin his journey. What realm should he begin at? I will consider everything you say so long as you give a valid reason. From My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic to Transformers. You have one week to say what you want. In a week, I will take what choices you have presented and put them in a poll where then you all will vote. Don't just read this and not reply, because I find that offensive. The real story will take place after the poll has been tallied up. So, on an ending note, the winner of the deciding realm choice will be sent a reward of legendary proportions…the ALMIGHTY CHEESECAKE!...a virtual one yes, but a cheesecake nonetheless. Say what you want NOW! **

~So Long, and Thanks For All the Fish~

….I'm gonna go eat some Cheesecake…

p.s. REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES DAMMIT! I AM SEVERELY IRRITATED THAT NO ONE REVIEWS EVEN WHEN THEY FAVORITE THEM!

...

I appreciate that you favorite them, but it bothers me that you won't review because I want to know your opinion on the story, especially the damn harem polls. Fucking vote people. Seriously. I can't update without having you vote for who you want in my harems for my other stories.


	2. Hiatus

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Kigen: Hello my loyal readers. I'm afraid to say that I will be taking a hiatus for now. I had several chapters for several different stories all typed up and ready to post, however, my computer got hacked last week and the only way I could restore my laptop was to completely wipe the damn thing. I was beyond pissed. I mean COME ON! I finally finish all that work and it gets destroyed?! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL?!**

**(sighs)**

**There's no helping it now. Thankfully I can just rewrite them (inwardly cries at the amount of work I have to do…..again) I can manage. I'll put up the re-typed chapters as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice day.**

**NOW WHERE'S MY GODDAMN CHEESECAKE!? **


End file.
